<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visions and Wine by Yucyferka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602072">Visions and Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka'>Yucyferka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genshin Impact - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>crime?, it’s a wip!, some weird funky stuff Idk yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!! This is a work in progress, idea I got, maybe gonna write it, maybe gonna change something, or whole, we shall see. But a Genshin fic... it would be nice to write it. !!</p><p>Summary:<br/>Victim found on the second floor of Angel’s Share tavern. Their vision is gone. There are no suspects and only one clue - burnt floor. Knights of Favonius look surprised at their God, Barbatos, as his smile disappears, his hand holding a pile of ashes from the crime scene.<br/>„I wouldn’t be a bard, if there would be no one to hear my songs, right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visions and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, a wip, hello.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>